CCS Avenue of Stars
by Gentlewolf
Summary: Syaoran has been DYING to have some alone time with Sakura, but he can't seem to get it with Sakura's friends and her brother always around. Syaoran gets the courage to ask Sakura to go with him on a summer getaway. Come and see what happens!


**Sakura and Syaoran's Summer Getaway**

**Avenue of Stars**

* * *

**Author Notes:** This Fic has been revised as of April 14, 2013.

Special thanks to my good friend _animemangakuryujiru _in **DeviantArt** who took pictures for me of the **Avenue of Stars** on her trip to Hong Kong over her summer vacation.

I did A LOT of research for this fic. All of the places that I have described are real. As is the show, "A Symphony of Lights." If you're interested, you can view a recording of the show on Youtube. Just search for it. This is apparently a nightly showing.

**Disclaimer:** **Cardcaptor Sakura** and all of the characters involved in this fic are property of **CLAMP**! I claim no rights to them. Only the idea for this story are my own, and _animemangakuryujiru_, because she helped me with the idea.

* * *

Syaoran watched Sakura as she stared out of the window of the MTR train. He had somehow managed to get her to Hong Kong by herself, without Tomoyo or Touya tagging along. Even now, as she sat beside him, he could hardly believe that they were finally alone.

Last week, Syaoran met Fujitaka-san while grocery shopping. He took the opportunity to ask Sakura's father if she could come with him to visit his family in Hong Kong for a week over summer vacation. Syaoran asked for Fujitaka-san to keep this from his son, Touya. The last thing that Syaoran wanted was a surprise visit from Sakura's angry older brother. When Syaoran told Sakura about the trip, they both agreed that it would be best to keep it from her best friend, Tomoyo, who would have found some way to tag along with her video camera.

When they arrived in Hong Kong, Syaoran thought that he had made a bad decision. His mother and four sisters kept Sakura busy for the first 3 days of their vacation. They fussed over her on day one, took her shopping on day two, and insisted that they be able to show her around the city on day three.

Syaoran smiled to himself, thankful that he was finally able to get Sakura away from his family for a day. He woke her up early, before daybreak, and they snuck out of the house. Meeting a cab down the street that Syaoran had previously called for, they were taken into the city. After having some breakfast they were now riding on the MTR to their destination, which he was keeping secret.

Sensing that she was being stared at, Sakura turned her head towards Syaoran. Seeing his smile, she couldn't help but to wonder if her hair was out of place. She raised a hand to push a stray strand behind her ear and blushed under his gaze. "What is it?" she asked quietly and looked down in embarrassment.

Syaoran blinked out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He blushed about being caught staring at her, but the sight of her own apparent nervousness made him smile wider. "You're cute," he replied. His blush darkened slightly, but he continued to watch her reaction.

Sakura cheeks darkened even more and she fiddled with her hands in her lap. "Anou….where are we going, anyway?" she asked with an attempt to change the subject.

"It's a secret," Syaoran answered. Looking out the window he took note that they were coming near their stop. As the train began to slow he took hold of one of the hand bars and stood. Turning towards Sakura, he offered a hand to help her up. Sakura smirked at him in response to his answer but still accepted his help to stand.

As the train came to a stop, the jerking motion caused Sakura to fall forward. Thankfully, Syaoran was there to brace her fall. It was hard to imagine that Sakura could turn a darker shade of red then she already was. She could feel her cheeks burn hot enough to fry an egg and was increasingly aware that they were alone together. Sure, the train was crowded with strangers, but they were just that, strangers, nobody important.

Syaoran found that he was more confident then he would normally have been if anyone that they knew would have been around. Though his own cheeks burned with a dark blush he found that he enjoyed watching her this way. This side of Sakura was really cute.

They exited the train and Syaoran led her by the hand through the station and out onto the streets. Sakura allowed herself to be led along, but again wondered where they were going. They had already passed a couple of stores that she would have liked to stop at. "Syaoran, where are you taking me?" she asked in frustration.

"Almost there," Syaoran answered. It was at that moment when Sakura saw a sign that read, _Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade_. The name looked familiar and she picked through her mind trying to remember where she had seen it before. The next sign she saw gave her the answer she was looking for. It read, _Avenue of Stars._ Sakura couldn't believe her eyes! She had seen an advertisement for this place in the Hong Kong travel brochure and thought that it would be a nice place to visit. There was supposed to be a life size statue of Bruce Lee here. In the distance Sakura could see the huge bronze Oscar award statue that marked the entrance of the Avenue of Stars. She looked at Syaoran with wide, excited eyes and began to pull him down the street.

Syaoran allowed himself to be pulled along, barely able to keep himself from laughing at her excitement.

They spent the morning touring around the Avenue of Stars. Sakura took pictures of attractions and Syaoran took pictures of Sakura enjoying the attractions; the star plaques of 73 Hong Kong movie celebrities, including Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, and Jet li - 30 of which also included the celebrities' handprints - and a variety of different sculptures, including a huge director's sign.

At Victoria Harbor Sakura spotted a couple of different ferries and decided that she wanted to go for a ride. They boarded one of the sightseeing boats and found their seats; Syaoran gave Sakura the one by the window. She was the one who hadn't been there before. Syaoran didn't need to see everything, he had lived here all of his life. The only thing that he wanted to see was Sakura, and her excitement amused him. Besides, they were alone. No one was following them with a video camera or watching every move that he made to ensure that he wasn't seducing her.

Syaoran watched as Sakura stared out in awe at the Skyline of Hong Kong. The sea breeze blew through her hair, rustling it lightly. He laid an arm against the back of the bench behind her and it wasn't long until she nestled shyly into the crook of his shoulder and watched out over the harbor. They seldom had a chance to be this close for long. The smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils with each breath that he took, it smelled of strawberries. With his free hand, he ran his fingers lightly through her hair. They sat silently, enjoying the gentle sway of the boat, the light breeze, the scenery, and the chance to simply be together like this without any interruptions.

Once the boat ride was over and they returned to the Avenue, they grabbed lunch at a street vender and caught a performance on the stage near the entrance and the towering Oscar award statue. They then headed towards the cultural center and spent the afternoon browsing through the various shopping centers and souvenir shops. Sakura figured that she would owe Tomoyo and Touya some nice souvenirs for disappearing for a week without any notice. While at the cultural center, Sakura decided that she wanted to browse around the art and science museums. She liked the planetarium the most. Holding her star key necklace, she felt that she was closest to the stars because her magic was, after all, of the stars.

Afterwards, Syaoran took Sakura to one of the prominent restaurants near the old Clock Tower. The Clock Tower reminded her of the one back home and her early days of card capturing, when she and Syaoran were competing against one another to collect the Clow cards. Her memories brought a smile to her face and she stole a glance at Syaoran. Who would have thought, then, that they would love one another now?

Aware that he was being watched, Syaoran turned his head towards her and returned her smile. He squeezed her hand gently and continued to lead her along the way. "We have one more place to visit before we go," he told her with a mysterious grin. It was now night fall as he brought her to their final destination, where they would see the best sight of them all.

Sakura stared at Syaoran with curiosity and confusion when they stopped near the harbor, where they had a great view of the city's skyline. People were starting to gathering all around them. She jumped with surprise when symphony music suddenly started to play from huge speakers that were hidden around the harbor. "Welcome to Hong Kong's Victoria Harbor and A Symphony of Lights," the announcer's voice came through the speakers over the music.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she stared at Syaoran in disbelief. Syaoran moved behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Resting his chin against her shoulder, he pointed out across the harbor. "Watch," he whispered against her ear.

An array of white fountain fireworks exploded suddenly from the top of four of the skyscrapers and the skyline lit up with lights that spiraled, blinked, and danced around the towering buildings. Sakura covered her mouth with a gasp of awe and watched in delight. A loud bang in the music signaled the start of the laser show, and the sky lights from the same four towers, where the fireworks were set off, lit and waved through the sky. The show continued for nearly ten minutes. Sakura relaxed back against Syaoran and watched with an occasional Ooo and Aaa. The finale began with an explosion of colorful fireworks off of the four skyscrapers. Sakura, frozen in awe, didn't move for nearly a full minute after the show had ended.

Still holding her from behind, Syaoran squeezed slightly around her waist and whispered her name against her ear. Sakura snapped out of her daze with a squeal of excitement. She spun around in his arms and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a hug. "That was AMAZING!" she squealed loudly, causing those who passed them to stare in wonder.

Syaoran laughed at her delayed reaction and returned her hug. "Yes, it was," he agreed. "But it wasn't the most beautiful thing that I saw today," he added.

Sakura pulled out of the hug to stare at him with her eyes wide in shock. "What are you talking about?" she asked as if she thought he had lost his mind. "What in the world could be more beautiful than that?"

Syaoran grinned at her misunderstanding, "You."

With her arms still wrapped around his neck Sakura stared at him blankly, as if she hadn't heard what he said. She blinked a few times in shock. Syaoran snickered at her reaction and took advantage of the moment and kissed her. When he looked at her again he watched the sudden realization sink into her eyes and the crimson blush that crept into her cheeks. "O….oh…." she said, bringing a hand to her lips. She looked dazed again for a moment until her eyes finally focused onto his. Her dazzling smile suddenly lit her face and she leapt on him again, wrapping her arms around his neck for another hug. "Thank you! Today was the best day ever!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Syaoran replied, squeezing her tightly.

**~FIN~**


End file.
